This invention relates to an electronic detonator for initiating explosives and to a system which include one or more of the detonators.
The invention is concerned particularly with a system which enables detonators to be identified in the field, even though labels or identity markings on the devices may have been removed or obliterated, so that the detonators can be assigned definite time delays, wherein the integrity of the connections of the respective detonators to a blasting harness on site and under potentially live conditions can be rapidly and easily determined, and which offers a high degree of safety under live conditions to the personnel installing a blasting system.